Game Over
by Psychopathic Liar
Summary: It was finally Game Over. Surely the game would go one with or without the outsider but for the twins... Their own 'Game' was over. She was gone, never to come back all because of a certain Knight. Hi! I'm Queen of Sucky Titles and Summaries k bai hope ya like et


**"Game Over"**

_Written On: 11/04/2014 (MM/DD/Year) ; Evening_

_Written By: ~ The Lost Knight Ace (Sei/Haru/Yoru) ~_

|| Another Story! XD well I think drabble idk but Here's a story about ALice x Bloody Twins c: hope ya all like et~! ||

-o-

The Twins had just awoken from their sleep when they could hear something. A sound that seemed really familiar and only one person could have. Then again, who is the only person that has the sound of a heart beat? Alice of course! Dee and Dum jolted up from their lazy positions and looked left and right to find where she is. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to leave their spot for just a few seconds they went deep inside e woods since the source of the sound was going there. Switching to their adult forms to be faster in their running they realized that the sound is going inside the Castle of Hearts. "What could Big Sis be thinking to go inside the Heart Castle? Did she lose her marbles?" Dum said as he frowned slightly. Knowingly that inside the Castle of Hearts there is a Psychopath there that could kill her right on the spot, a possessive rabbit that would kill 'anyone' right on the spot of 'anyone' dared to harm 'his' Alice when she's not even his. And there's a Queen there that could cut her head off rig on the sport which lead to killing you on the spot. Pretty much death is very very common inside that castle. "Maybe she has lost her marbles! But either way we have to go get her plus as soon as we can because if the damned hate ever sees us not at the gates then we are so getting it!" Dee said as he sighed and continued running as fast as they could.

The two finally arrived at the castle and there they saw Alice get inside. Since they weren't allowed they tried to sneak in by killing the faceless soldiers using their axes. Kicking the doors open their eyes widened as they saw their Big sis on the ground unconscious while a certain 'Knight' had his sword aimed at the girl. "You damned knight! What the hell did you do to our Big Sis?!" The boy with red fiery eyes said as he raged in fury. "Well… I wonder what…" He simply laughed a hysterical laugh as he pointed at the window nearby. The twins looked at the scenery outside the window and realized that the time period changed to Night. They mentally facepalmed when they knew that this wasn't safe at all. Night time was the most dangerous time to meet the Knight of Hearts. Why the hell would Alice want to go to the Heart Castle when its nearly Night time? The twins held each of their axes tightly and was in a stance ready to attack the knight. If they have to admit, yes they were somehow scared. They knew the Knight could just take their clock hearts any time now but they weren't going to give up! Alice is there on the ground unconscious and she needs to be saved!

"Mmm… I love your clocks tick the same way… How they sound…" Ace said as he walked up to the Adult Twins slowly. "Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock… Oh how symmetrical…!" He said as he gave a wicked grin. "But then again, clocks are very common here, unlike someone's certain heart that is the only thing that exists here from another world…" He said as he stopped in the middle of the twins and Alice. He looked back and could hear the beating of her heart even from afar. Besides those who have stayed with Alice for long will know how her heart beat sounds and would be familiar with it. They would hear it even from miles away. "I could get your clock hearts next time… But what's important is to just kill this girl…" He said as he gave them a sadistic laugh. The Twins couldn't believe what he just said and gritted their teeth, "How dare you speak like that! How could you say you'd just kill her?! Was she ever important to you? Didn't she ever tell how important you were? Didn't she say how we were all special and that even if we are replaced we aren't the same?! She valued life more than anything and why take her life? Just tell me you damned bastard!" Dum shouted in anger as he ran to the Knight and swung his axe to him. "Big Sis loved us all! She was the only one who accepted us! She was the only one who told us that we meant something, not just lazy asses who guard the gates of the Hatter Mansion! Big Sis was he first one to take care of us! To treat us like kids! We love big sis! And for you to take her life means that we will do everything for you to stop what your doing! Big Sis changed us all but you!" The other twin, Dee, shouted to the Knight as some tears escaped his eyes. Never had they seen the knight this cruel. Never had they cried. Not in many years, they had never in front of anyone or even to just themselves. They never experienced pain, or happiness. Neither was known until the girl appeared to this Mad world and changed everyone.

The twins attacked the Knight but Ace was simply fast and strong with his skills in his sword, well he wasn't titled the best 'Swordsman' in Wonderland if so. He backed away really far and took out his gun, "Say good bye to your Big Sis then…" He whispered as he laughed and shot the girl many times as she bled on the floor. The twins were too late, they were too far. They weren't fast enough to block the bullets that hit her head and heart. Then as the bullet pierced the beating heart. Everything fell silent. The sound of blood gushing outside her. They looked down at the girl in horror as they could feel terror inside them. The knight is a complete monster. He wasn't a Knight, not at all. Who the fuck even gave that role to him?! He was no Knight! The twins dropped down on their knees as they hugged the dead girl. She never had the chance to say good bye. And the last time they talked… Was the time Alice gave them candies while they were sleeping. "Big Sis… Please come back… Please… Come back and play with us… Boss and the damned hate misses you… Come back to the Mansion and play with us… Its getting boring at the gates…" Dee said as he sobbed on her chest, he didn't mind if there was blood all over his clothes or if there was nothing left to hear on her chest. "Big Sis… We haven't said our thank you for the candies you gave us yesterday… A-And h-hey we guarded the gates well somehow today… When will you give us out reward…? N-Ne… Big Sis why aren't you answering….? Please wake up soon…" He said in a cracked tone as his tears were flowing.

The Knight simply chuckled as he left the sobbing twins and a dead girl on the scene. "You fucking Knight! You'll pay for what you have done you bastard!" The two said in perfect harmony filled with rage and pain. "Ne big sis… We'll take revenge for what the bastard Knight did to you o-okay…? So watch us Big sis! W-We want you to be proud of us…!" The twins said as they cried continuously. Then finally the doors opened once again revealing the Hatter as calm as ever and a furious March hare, well obviously because the Twins weren't guarding the gates. "You damned lazy br—-" Elliot was cut off when he saw the twins in their adult forms on the ground. The room was somehow silent. It was filled with sobs of the twins. Then they realized that there was blood trailing down. The two men rushed to the twins and their eyes widened in shock. Their dear lady… Is gone.

"**BIG SIS…! COME BACK SOON PLEASE…!**" They shouted on top of their lungs one last time as they burst out their tears.

- o -

|| It sucks and it's very crappy I think but I hope ya still liked it~ Leave a review and tell meh what cha think~! ||


End file.
